Broadcasting events alive has become increasingly important. For example, a baseball fan may prefer watching a baseball game live on a cable network, rather than viewing a rerun several hours (or sometimes, even days) after the game has finished and its score published. Difficulties abound, however, because a cable network or the Internet is not available at all events. For example, a high performance Internet connection may not be available at a rock concert held in a remote mountainous area. Similarly, a high speed cable network connection may not be available at a July 4th parade in a sparsely-populated rural county. As a result, viewers lose enjoyment or excitement associated with experiencing these events as they are happening, and content providers lose viewership and ratings.
The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.